Living With the Phantom
by The Weaver of Words
Summary: It was called The Truth, but as I got on into the story, it isn't really relivant Living with the Phantom of the Opera isn't as easy as you thought, even if you're a Phangirl. Re-editing it, same chapters, but I'm just going through, making punctual corrections and such. Adding and taking out stuff, enjoy if you read!
1. Chapter One

I shouldn't have been there, not then, not ever. I should not have gone to the abandoned Opera Populaire, not me, not my friends, not even my German Sheppard, Samurai, no one, it makes him angry, it makes him go insane, but we did anyways.

But there we were, me, Maleena, Hunter, Carina, and my dog Samurai, sneaking into the Paris Opera House, me and my delinquent friends, two of the four of us had a juvenile record, with sleeping bags, pillows, CDs and a boom box, Samurai had his favorite toy, Mr. Fuzz. We went in through a passage way I had found snooping around earlier that day.

"Adrienne, are you sure we should be doing this?" Maleena asked me.

"Why are you asking her? She's the one who brought up the idea of spending the night here." Hunter told her. I growled as I turned around, my temper flaring unexpectedly.

"I DIDN'T MAKE YOU GUYS COME, YOU CAN LEAVE NOW!" I yelled, Samurai barked and growled at the space behind me.

"Samurai SHUT IT!" I barked at him, I was unexplainably angry, I didn't know why, it was like someone had an influence over me; I shook it off. I turned and lead the way into the main room. With the stage and everything, I saw the pit, dropped my bag and ran over there, looking for a grate, one the Phantom could have used to listen to the shows.

"Adrienne, it's just a movie, come on and help us unpack." Carina called from the right of the stage. I stood back up and looked down at the floor one last time, spying the grate, I smiled.

"Just think of it, the ballerinas, the orchestra the statues, everything, oh it must have been beautiful, and think the Phantom prowling about his empire demanding his money and Box Five, oh what I would give just to see this place in its hay day!" I smiled, looking up and spinning slowly in a circle getting a good look of the place.

"Come on girly, we need to unpacked." Carina said as she got up on stage, I went over and grabbed to bags and leapt up on stage, I unpacked them, then dug out my CD case and put in POTO sound track and skipped right to Phantom if the Opera.

"Oh, come on Adrienne, seriously?" Hunter asked, walking over to me, about to take out the CD. I grabbed his hand.

"If there's one thing," I put up my pointer finger as I spoke." you don't do to a phangirl is mess with her sound track, got it?" Hunter rolled his eyes sassily,

"Yeah, now let me go." I obliged and released his hand. He left to unpack his bag. We listened to POTO CD until _All I Ask of You _came on; I hissed and changed the song.

"What is with you and that song, Adrienne?" Maleena asked, I snapped up my head to look at her.

"That's the song that Christine and Raoul sing, confessing their love for one another, the Phantom gets his heart broken listening to them, and I get cranky listening to it, stupid fop and the stupid little corkscrew curled soprano." I growled. I felt eyes burning into my back, like some was glaring at me with hot anger. I had my back turned to Box Five, I twisted violently to look up at the box, but it was empty. I went over to my bag and dug through it, my fingers lit on a flashlight. I grasped it and surfaced, the flashlight. "I'm going exploring, Samurai, come." I said.

I whistled and patting my thigh, Samurai's ears pricked up, he got up, barked and bounded over to me. I smiled and laughed, tasseling the fur on his head and rubbed his ear. I walked off stage and found some stairs. I climbed them to find the hall that the entrances to the observing boxes. I walked by the doors, shining the light on each until I found Box Five. I smiled to myself, I reached for the doorknob, but just before I took it, a hand slapped itself over my mouth and another on my shoulder, before I knew it my back was against the wall behind me and a white half mask gleamed evilly in the dark, the face, that of which could be seen, was twisted into an evil grin.

"You want to go into my box do you? You're one of those girls, aren't you -what are they- hmm, Phangirls, the one that adore me, worship me, like a god." His voice was evilly calm, icy unrealistic, where was Samurai? I shook my head as good as I could. He nodded his head.

"Yes you are, I heard you talking about me, Raoul and Christine, and you called her a stupid corkscrew curled soprano." My eyes widened, he was spying on us.

"You called this place my empire, right you are, but what bothers me, is that, you know this is my empire, and yet you still show up here. Let me guess, the last ones said that I was supposed to be dead, I died in the fire. You thought I was dead." He pushed me closer to the wall, it hurt, he was hurting me, I tried to scream, but he clamped his hand over my mouth firmer. I thought about biting his hand, he obviously knew it.

"You bite me, you lose your life, no one escapes me, not anymore." The hand d he had clasped firmly onto my shoulder slid to my neck, he stepped back a little, "Tiny little thing you are." He slid his hand from my neck to my arm.

" You're easily BROKEN!" Upon the word 'broken' he snapped my arm, I would have screamed, but the pain knocked me out cold. This was only a beginning of something I thought I would never experience. Something I only dreamed of. Something that was practically unreal to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik taught me in different places, sometimes up on the roof and others in the auditorium, he taught me in one of the larger boxes once. He believed a frequent change in venue helps sharpen the mind, he was one of those no nonsense teachers. I got my lessons done and passed his annoying quizzes with ease. He looked at me one day after he got done grading a test, it wasn't one of his usual looks one that hid his impression with disapproval, once you live around him long enough, he's easier to read than an open book. But anyways, his look was deeper, he was slouching in his chair, I was petting Samurai's head, waiting for Erik's advice or hint. But his look was far off and distant, it was agitating me. I got out of my seat to sit down next to Samurai, he put each paw on my shoulder and pushed me down on the ground, licking my face, I was laughing hysterically as he did so. My eyes flicked to Erik, who was leaning forward in his seat watching us. I pushed Samurai off me and went to wash my face. I entered my room, which had a white sled bed and dark blue covers and sheets, white pillows.

I went into my bathroom and grabbed a towel, wet it and rubbed it across my face, then filled the deep sink with warm water and splashed my face, looking in the mirror, the water dripped from my nose and lips. I finished cleaning my face and went into the grotto to find Erik in the water, his cloak and shirt off, I gasped and my eyes widened at the sight of his skin, it was scarred and some patches of skin were transparent, you could see the veins and nerves. I shuddered at the sight of it. Had the gypsies done that to him, ripped off his skin and it never healed completely? I turned back into my room right before he turned around. I was shocked, Erik was such a kind person, well now at least, my arm was healed; Erik refused to teach me until I could write properly. I heard the water sloshing as Erik waded back to the land, I stepped out of my room when I was sure he was clothed again, I walked out into the main chamber as Erik was about to walk across the area to retrieve me.

"You saw me." He said simply. I blushed and nodded.

"They did that to you?" I asked quietly, he looked at me. "When you say 'they' you mean the gypsies, correct?" I nodded.

"Yes, they did; every chance they got to beat me they took." His voice was sadder than usual. I looked at him in curiosity he returned my gaze, though his, unemotional.

"Adrienne, why don't you go up to the Opera House and just explore a little?" I hadn't got the chance to do so, although I wanted to, there was something wrong.

"Please, I didn't want to beg, but I would like to be alone for a little while." His voice was gentle.

"On one condition, you tell me what's wrong after I return, because I know something is upsetting you." He looked away from me, and sighed heavily, "Fine, I'll come get you; we'll meet up at the roof." He said, I opened my mouth to complain, it was the middle of winter, and snowing but I kept quiet. I said my farewell and went up to the main level Opera House where I went out to the stables. I had Samurai with me he sniffed every corner and kink in the place. I laughed when he inhaled a cobweb and had a sneeze for all. I walked across the stage, pretending to be one of the thousands of people in the 19th century when the desire for the opera was at its peak. I loved the thought of being part of it. I had wanted to ask Erik what it was like before it closed down the second time in the 1990's. But he had sensed it before I asked and told me it was a delicate subject, so I never got a chance to know. Erik had a lot of secrets I knew he had and he knew it, he asked me not to ask him any questions about Christine, well he worded it:

"Don't ask me questions about her." So I never did, why would I?

Well I did my exploring, and went up to the roof, shivering, horribly, I thought my coat would cover it but geez, I was wrong. I felt an arm wrap itself around my shoulders.

"You really need better coats." Erik's gentle voice sounded, it had turned out he had wrapped part of his own cloak around me. I could hardly believe that this man broke my arm two months ago. He led me inside where it was warmer, I was still chattering. Erik was laughing, but he took off his cloak and wrapped it around me.

"You need it more than me." He said as he did so.

"Oh, y-yeah, v-v-very n-nice-ss, Er-rik." He laughed harder I groaned and gave up, he eventually stopped laughing and me chattering, Samurai was still sneezing though.

"I see you've lightened up." I said.

"Yes, I have. The reason why I was like that earlier this morning is that it was the day that Christine and Raoul confessed their love for one another up on the roof." Erik told me a bit awkwardly.

I growled and again, I believe I speak for every Phangirl when I saw this, ew. I stopped shivering, but I wanted to keep Erik's cloak, I liked the way his cologne smelled. I think he realized that. He smiled and kicked at the ground as we walked around the Opera Populaire.

I secretly inhaled the scent as we walked on; I realized that we were just randomly walking around the huge building. I decided to give Erik his cloak back, reluctantly as I did. He laughed and took it, folding it over his arm and walked on, Erik pointed to a box as we entered the auditorium.

"That was the managers' box." I looked up at the box, the box from the movie was to the, side of the stage, not in front of it, oh well, not everything is accurate from a movie, and to be honest, the left side of Erik's face was a lot more attractive than Gerard Butler. I can't explain his looks, but still, you get my point, right? Though I had no clue what the real deformity looked like and I wasn't about to ask him. Erik looked up at the chandelier.

"Honestly, I like this one better than the other one, that's one of the reasons why I crashed it." I laughed. I learned a lot of things about my new home just walking with Erik as he took a stroll down memory lane.


	3. Chapter 6

Erik was leading us back 'home' I guess I could call it now.

"What about Madame Giry, Erik?" He stopped and stiffened, he turned to me.

"Did I not ask you to not ask-" He had that psycho look in his eyes again, but I stood up against it.

"No, you didn't, you asked me not to ask questions about _her_, Erik" I hissed. He looked down, that was his usual body language if he was told off.

"Our friendship declined after I found out she lead Raoul to my lair." His voice was calm and sad. I suddenly felt bad, I was quiet from then on, when we got back to the main chambers, I went directly to my room and stayed there for a while, reading, sketching, writing, I originally wrote stories about the Phantom of the Opera, but I didn't want Erik coming across those, so I wrote original stories, like me going to a world I myself thought up, and taking the place of a fallen heroine, saving her and taking her back to her family.

"Knock, knock?" Erik asked, I looked at him.

"Come in." I said with a shaky sigh, fighting back laughter, Erik came in and sat on my bed beside me looking at me weird. I returned the look, mirroring his look.

"You're good at that." He said.

"Yes I am." I replied, he laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Writing, Erik, why." He nodded. "And?" He was doing that to agitate me, he did that, on purpose, quite often.

"That's it." He smirked. "Well the last time I just wrote I was bored out of my mind." He said

"Well maybe its because you're not a true writer." I replied, looking at the paper and reading the last paragraph, erasing what commas needed to be periods and correcting spelling errors I had wrote without realizing.

"Well, I'll have you know-"

"That you wrote an entire opera, I get it I know, it took you a good amount of your life to complete, you presented it to the Populaire at the Masquerade, 'Touch me not, for I am the Red Death Stalking abroad.' Then you found out _they _were engaged and yanked _her_ necklace slash engagement ring from her neck. I know I know, but my masterpiece took most of my 7th grade year, and people loved it, and it didn't end in disaster." I said flatly. Looking at Erik, he was quiet, surprise was plastered on his face, "Oh and I wasn't bored doing so." I added for the sake of it.

"I've been bested by phangirl, what next the apocalypse?" He said, I smirked. "Lets hope, I'm not done yet." I said looking back at the notebook. I turned it to the inside of the back cover, it was a mistake, the journal was from my last middle school year and it so happened I had grafittied it with "O.G" and "I love O.G" My eyes widened as I snapped the journal closed, Erik laughed. "What was that, did I catch my signature repeated on that?"

"No!" I rolled off the bed and held the notebook to my chest, Erik raised his eyebrow, "Are you sure?" He said and sprang across the bed to snatch my notebook from my hands, I squeaked in protest, "Give it back!" I cried, "What are you a guardian or tormentor?" I asked him, he shrugged and tilted his head slightly.

"I don't see any difference." He replied. He opened the note book to the back, and smirked, "Oh so I did." he said, looking at me, I blushed redder than a beet.

"I presume Gerard Butler is the actor that played me?" He asked, my blush deepened, and grew hotter, "Yes, and Dracula." He raised an eyebrow but didn't speak on the topic instead he continued with this "And what about Bradon, who is he, a crush?" I drained, of all color, "NO, an ex boy friend, now give it back!" I said as I reached for it. Erik jerked it from my reach, "I'm having too much fun." He said with an evil smile.

"ERIK!" I cried, "Seriously, give it back." I was close to tears, Erik didn't seem to notice, either he did and he enjoyed seeing teenage girls cry. He looked at me mischievously

"Fine, here." He handed it to me, I glared. "What, do you want it back or not." I snatched it from him. "Wow, you're, quicker than I realized!"

"And you're just mean." I replied, sounding like a toddler, I was still fighting back tears. Erik finally realized this and softened up.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I'm still mad at you." I replied.

"Okay, you'll come around, I know you will." He answered me as he walked out of my room. I watched him leave and returned to my writing.

**Erik POV**

I suppose what I did was slightly cruel, or really cruel. I should have minded my own business, now I regret that, she's been nothing but nice, she's obeyed my rules, and I almost made her cry. Now she was mad at me. I don't know if she held grudges or not. I sat at my organ, I felt a wet nose poke my leg, I looked down to see Samaria with his squeaky toy in his jaws, it squeaked pathetically, I felt sorry for his Mr. Fuzz, those jaws were capable of ripping a man's arm off, my arm was even more scarred thanks to him, but I smiled gently and took it from him and threw it across the grotto. He barked and chased after it disappearing into Adrienne's room, where the chew toy seemed to throw itself out through the door way, Adrienne had thrown it for the German Sheppard. I heard a series of barks and the dog came running out after it jumping in the air and caught it.

He landed lightly for a dog, I was always a cat person, well that was after a mob killed Sasha, then I never got close to a dog again. Adrienne came out of her room and grabbed the chew toy and tugged it, the dog growled playfully and tugged back, playing tug of war with the child. I laughed at the duo, neither one of them noticed, the dog got smart and let go, Adrienne went tumbling to the ground. She looked at the dog in surprise, "You little…" She trailed off and threw the chew toy in the lake, the dog barked and jumped into the lake saving the chew toy before it went under. He came back out sopping wet, Adrienne held her sides as she laughed pointing at the dog, she got up and went to get a towel to dry him off. These two were a riot.

She dried him off, cooing softly to the dog, he groaned, she laughed again, "What was that?" She asked him. He looked at her as to answer her question, but unsurprisingly didn't answer, "Okay, if you say so." She muttered. I laughed again, she wasn't like any other, I had killed the others before her and her friends, something about them was different. She seemed to understand my position in that movie she is so fond of, I was alone and saw what I needed in a person in Christine, but when Raoul showed up every chance of a happy ending with Christine was gone. Adrienne seemed to be on my side because she seemed to see clearly that I needed Christine, well that's what I thought, but little did I know that a thirteen year old could be better company than a lover. I was actually glad to know that I had some people that 'liked' me I thought that when that movie came out that, people would instantly go to Raoul, because he was pretty and normal. Instead to my surprise, most people took my side. I looked back at the girl and her dog, the dog was on his back, his tongue lolling out of his mouth while Adrienne was rubbing his belly, she was giggling insanely at the dog's reaction. I enjoyed having these two around, something told me it would be better than having Christine or any lover at my side.


	4. Chapter 7

Although I was out of my room I was still mad at Erik. I heard him laughing as I played with Samaria, as I rubbed his belly. He didn't say anything though, he just sat there and watched us I wondered what was going through his mind, so many times I thought he never existed, I wasn't lying to him when I thought he was dead, I thought the man never existed, but here he is, sitting behind me, in the flesh and blood, not ink and paper. I flicked my eyes towards him, he didn't seem to notice, his mask was kind of lopsided, like it was about to fall of, "Um, Erik" He snapped his attention to me, but it was too late, the mask fell away and clattered to the ground, everything seemed to go by in slow motion, I kept my eyes down, although I wanted to see what Erik's deformity looked like, terribly, I kept them down, staring at the white half mask as Erik picked it up, stood and turned back to me to replace it.

"You can look now." He told me, I lifted my eyes to look him in the face. Both side of his face was a mask, he was hiding his emotions, I'm not surprised why? I returned to my room and got out another notebook, one without graffiti about Erik and started doodling random things. Like a really epic mask, a sword in which the hilt is a dragon head, a shield that was shaped like a dragon, head, with its jaws parted about to emit a hot blast of fire. I have a thing for older weapons and dragons. I sensed a gaze, Erik's gaze, it was a defined gaze.

"I'm going to the store, do you need anything?" He said. I shook my head, I looked at him, his mask was off but he was wearing theatrical make up. He left

_So that is what Erik would look like minus the deformity. _I thought to myself, he didn't look right in jeans and a tee shirt, but he didn't stick out like a sore thumb either, I could have passed him in the streets before and not even know that he was any different from the rest of us.

"I miss my skate board." I said to Samaria, he looked at me meaningfully. As to say, "Well why don't you go get it?" "Because Samaria, I can't leave Erik, nor can I go home, what if my parents make me stay home and make me stay there?" He rolled his eyes, it creeped me out, like he could understand.

"I wonder if Erik would let me buy a new one?" I went over to my bag, I had gone with Erik one day after a while to get it. And pulled out the wad of cash I had, enough to get me a good board and some wheels. Samaria showed up beside me. "What do you think?" I asked him

"I say if you stay where I can see you from the roof, its fine." I jumped as I heard Erik's voice from behind me. He laughed slightly, "Really?" I asked excited.

"Do I lie?" I looked at him with one of my famous, 'you're kidding, right' looks.

"Don't answer that smartness." He said. I was so happy I hugged the man, he was stiff as a board but still. I released him and he brushed himself off, "Come on, I pass by a skate shop when I go to the store." I pulled on my socks and sneakers, unlike Erik I walk around the place bare foot, I liked the way the cold stone felt on my feet.

"I owe you, after all." He said.

We were out in the streets of Paris when I was suddenly tackled to the ground by hugs.

"ADRIENNE!" My three friends screamed my name. They let me up and looked at Erik. Carina spoke up. "Who's this guy?" Erik smiled, "I'm her new guardian, the social services took her from her parents and gave her to me, she's been settling in, that's why she hasn't been out for the past two months." I had to give it to him the man had a knack for lies.

"But OMG we can't believe you're alive, that Phantom character scared the hell outta us." Hunter said.

"Aw, that guy, oh he's a push over, a few tears spilled and he let me go." I felt Erik's well disguised "You're going to get it, look." I smirked.

"I ran out of the Opera House and literally slammed into Gaston here." Erik had told me to use that name if we had this exact situation, the man was prepared.

"He took me to my parents, but seeing they didn't care that my arm was broken, h-"

"Wait he broke your arm. That man gunna get it." Carina growled. I held my hand up.

"Don't you'll get yourself killed, I thought about biting him when he had me against the wall, but he threatened my life. Don't. Go. Looking. Got it?"

"Are you sure, we'll call the police." Maleena asked.

"No, Gaston already did, the police didn't believe him, he had to pay a fine for prank calling the police. If they won't believe him, why would they believe a bunch of teenagers?" I asked they nodded in agreement.

"Now, we need to get to the store." Erik interrupted.

"Yeah, we do, later guys." They said later and they left.

"A push over?" Erik asked as they walked away.

"Yes, _Gaston_." I said smiling

"You're getting close to not getting a new skate board." I shut my mouth. Erik pushed me gently to the skate shop, "Can I trust you to go in there by yourself and meet me back home?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I told him, "Okay, see you then Adrienne." He was gone. "Yo Adri." Carina said. I turned and saw Carina alone.

"Oh, hey Carina, what's up?"

"Nothin, but that guy sounded a lot like that Phantom dude that scared us off." She said as we walked inside the store and browsed.

"Eh, all men his age sound the same." I replied.

"You think so? That guy had a pretty distinct voice, I'd never forget it."

"Well maybe you did okay, Gaston's a good guy, so just leave at that, please?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Why are you so defensive?" She asked.

"Cuz, what if you're wrong and Gaston gets wrongly accused?" I replied sharply, I could be a nice girl but you don't doubt what I do or say, you'll regret it. Carina knew that, she backed off, she helped me pick a board and a wheels. I had them put on and I skated down the street to the store because Carina wouldn't leave, I was skating up and down the front of the store. Erik came out, "Hey Gaston." I said as I zipped by him, I stopped a little ahead and looked at him, he was surprised.

"That's harder than what it looks, isn't it?" I smirked, "If you're one of the unrecognized pro's like me, no, but if you're a person like you, yes." I replied, fighting back to the urge to laugh I couldn't stop laughing at the thought of Erik on a skateboard.

"Well, Rina I gotta split, later." I rode down the street at Erik's pace rolling beside him.

"Okay, that might get annoying." Erik said.

"Oh well." I replied, laughing. I had a bad feeling after that last conversation with Carina.


	5. Chapter 8

I was out on the other side of the street, skating in an alley, I looked up at the roof and saw Erik standing there watching me, I smirked and just rode around.

"Hey Adrienne, what's up?" I heard Maleena say from the street as she entered the alley. I looked at her "Eh, nothing, skating, agitating the Phantom." I said smirking.

"What?"

"I'm pulling your leg girl." I said leaning back on my board, pulling a manual. I looked at the sky, the blueness was pretty.

"Carina said something about Gaston, she said he reminded her of the Phantom."

"I thought I told her to drop the subject." I said, my voice growing slightly dark.

"Well I guess she didn't listen." I snapped my head up to look at Maleena, I didn't like that tone in her voice. "What so you're gunna believe someone that doesn't know Gaston over me, I get it." I got off my board and walked down the street to an old building Erik told me to go to if I needed to go home and couldn't go in through the front door, there was a tunnel there. I opened the passage way and sealed it closed from the inside, Walking in the dark, I had used this passage before it goes down and straight, I'd be fine. I walked grumbling about untrustworthy people and Erik.

"I mean really people, if you don't know the Phantom, why not just settle on thinking he's dead or never existed in the first place. Grrrr." I stopped talking as I entered the home chambers. Erik was sitting at his organ, working on something I walked by him grumbling again.

"Have fun?" He called.

"NO!" I yelled at him, I threw my skate board to the floor and went back out to the main chambers Erik looked taken a back, "Sorry, its just that I realized that Carina wasn't as trustworthy as I thought." I said looking down. Erik got up from the organ bench, he strode to me, I smirked, remembering watching Phantom of the Opera, Music of the Night and telling my friend over an internet video chat how sexy I thought he was. I also blushed. "What do you mean by that?" Erik asked as he led me into my room and sat me down on the bed.

"Its just that she went on talking about you after I asked her to stop." I looked at him I didn't want word to get around and people come lurking, if they find me or Erik he'll get in huge trouble I didn't want that, he was like a brother now.

"I shouldn't have taken you, but you're too wrapped up in everything now and I care about you too much to let you go back to the streets like you were. Maybe we should get out of here." Then it hit me, Erik had told me once that he had always dreamed of buying the opera house and starting it back up.

"Erik you're right, why hasn't anyone bought this place yet?" I asked him. He looked at me in wonder, "You're a little genius. Why hadn't I thought of that?" He got up an excited look in his eyes.

"The reason why no one has bought the Opera Populaire is because they are afraid to rouse the memory of the Opera Ghost, Adrienne, we could live up on the surface, are you graceful?"

"My friends tell me so."

"Good you can be a ballerina." I held my hands up, "WHOA stop there, I don't know if I'm THAT graceful." I said.

"Oh nonsense, you can do it. I believe you can." Erik told me.

"Okay, if you say so." I replied to him, "Good, excellent." He was really excited.

"I'll find out the real-estate and call them."

"With what phone genius?" I asked him he looked at me from the corner of his eye, "Right, I'll get some cell phones." My jaw dropped, "OMG! I thought that would never come from your lips, Erik!"

"I'm full of surprises." He said. I looked at him unamused.

"I'm a phangirl and you're telling me you're full of surprises, I know this already." I said, leaning forward with every word.

We went out to the nearest AT&T, signed up for an account and got cell phones. Erik then called the real-estate agency and asked to meet him to discuss with him about purchasing the Opera Populaire. He asked me how to hang up, oh this cell phone situation was going to be hilarious! I took the phone from him.

"Why just switch phones and you take the flip phone while I have the touch screen?" I said hanging up the phone.

"That works." I took the chip out of the phones and switched them. Handing Erik my old phone I walked off checking out the apps.

"The meeting is today and we're supposed to meet the agent at the front of the Opera House. Please act like a normal human being." I wasn't offended, but I acted like it.

"Excuse me, I'm not the one who lives underground!" I looked down

"Wait yes I do, well you lived underground longer then me so, nyee!" I stuck my tongue out at him, Erik looked at me with that genuine 'that's the kind of behavior I don't want to see…'

"Well nyee to you too Adrienne." He said with an unamused tone. I looked down at my phone and messed with more apps.

**For an FYI the 'nyee' sound is among EG's favorite phrases to use in real life situations with her brother... tehe, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Freddie vs Jason Hilarity

**I have skipped forward a month, Adrienne and Erik have moved into a house and are awaiting a reply for the offer on the Opera Populaire.**

"Erik?" I asked him tugging on his arm. He had been ignoring me

"Erik" I repeated this several times.

"WHAT!" He yelled, people looked at him. I giggled as he blushed, I never saw him blush, it was funny. "What?" He asked me quieter.

"Will you get me a DVD player, I can handle the TV and movies." I asked shyly.

"Nonsense, I'll get them all if you'll stop agitating me." He replied

"How am I agitating you?" I asked my voice getting slightly high

"That's why." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Go get some movies." Erik told me, I glared at him and went to the movie section and my jaw dropped,

"Freddie vs. Jason, OMG!" I tore it from the shelf and then saw the remake of Friday the 13th and squealed quietly, I snatched it off the shelf and looked for more movies, I saw Phantom of the Opera, but I lived with the man and I didn't think that Erik would appreciate that. I still stared at it longingly, it was the deluxe edition DELUXE edition, people, you have to feel my pain and Gerik is an amazing singer and the hottest Phantom… I whined and stomped my foot about to walk away.

"You can get it if you want to, just don't watch it while I'm around." I heard Erik say from behind me. I turned around and hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Erik!" He squeaked, I never thought he would squeak, he just doesn't sound like the type to. I released him and snatched the movie off the shelf. I had three of the BEST movies ever made, a DVD player, a TV I was good to go.

We went home to a house on the outskirts of Paris in a quiet district where not to many people asked questions and stayed in their own lane. Erik put the TV and DVD player in my room to hook up, which I did, and put in Freddy vs. Jason. I was jumping on my bed

"COME ON, GET 'EM JASON, YOU OVER SIZED ELEVEN YEAR OLD COME ON, JUST CUT HIS HEAD OFF ALREADY! NO DON'T LET HIM DO THAT, YOU MOMMA'S BOY!" I screamed. I felt Erik's eyes on my back, I knew he was laughing. I liked it when I made him laugh.

"GRR FREDDIE! YOU WIMP YOU HAVE TO HAVE HIM IN YOU'RE FREGGING WORLD IN ORDER TO GET THE UPPRHAND DON'T YOU PATHETIC! ALL A PERSON HAS TO DO IS LIGHT A MATCH AND YOU'RE SCREAMING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!"

"It scares me how much you get into movies." Erik said sitting down beside me as I fell to my knees watching Jason kick Freddie's butt.

"WOOOH, TEAM JASON!" I screamed. Erik laughed, "You're insane."

"And I enjoy every minute of it." I replied. He laughed again. "If you say so." He got off the bed and left the room. The girl finally grabbed Jason's machete` and cut Freddie's head off I laughed.

"HA THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" I yelled.

"Who died?" Erik asked.

"Freddie, why would I be celebrating if Freddie killed Jason, its impossible, I mean look at them." I rewinded the movie and paused at a scene where you could see Freddie and Jason completely and how Jason towered over Freddie.

"Obvious victory." I told him looking at Erik. His eyebrow was arched.

"What do you see in this?" He asked.

"Blood, screaming, terror, hilarity."

"How is someone getting killed funny?"

"Because what they were doing was stupid, and you don't expect a huge guy come out of nowhere from carrying a machete`, the look on the victims face is absolutely priceless." I replied bluntly

"You're violent." He told me. "I'm aware of this thank you." I retorted with a sight irritation, I wanted to say 'Thank you Captain Obvious' but Erik would just get mad at me...

"Okay, note to self: Watch out for Adrienne." He said sarcastically, I giggled.

**Terribly sorry about the short chapters…**

**EG**


	7. Chapter 10

"Adrienne!" Erik called from the living room, him and his French self, he pronounced my name "Ah-drienne." I'M AMERICAN!

"IT'S PROUNOUCED ADRIENNE!" I yelled back at him as I came into the living room. He was looking toward me as I stopped.

"What do you want for supper?" He asked, I flipped my hair, it got on Erik's nerves, I could aggravate him now because he cared about me like a daughter now, he had told me a few days ago. I smirked, "I don't know, nor do I care." I told him. Erik's eyes flicked to the mahogany desk.

"I'll look in the phone book and see if there's anything interesting." He said, reaching for the phone book.

"Cool." I said, going back to my room. I flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling , I was being bothered. Life was coming too easy, Erik was a great guardian, I had a nice home, a nice life, I was afraid that my real parents would come and get me, and then police would arrest Erik, I thought I hated reading it in fanfictions, but what would be my reaction if Erik got arrested in real life, and because me? I thought about it every night, laying in bed at night, awake, worrying that my entire life that I knew would fall apart just by a knock at the door.

"I'm too young for this." I said to myself.

"What are you too young for?" Erik told me, I jolted at his sudden vocalization, turning my eyes to look on my guardian, leaning against the doorway.

"Ever wondered that my parents might actually start caring that their daughter hasn't came home for the past months?" I asked him.

"It's crossed my mind every so often." He said. "But I'm fairly sure that I could fight and win custody." He said.

"Yeah, but I was taken into your care by kidnapping. My parents could use that against you, they may be bad parents, but they aren't stupid." I told him.

"Yes, but I can say that you broke into the Opera House, when your parents knew about what you were doing, and therefore, you came into my care."  
"Erik, you kidnapped me, the moment they use that, you'll be in cuffs, and in jail." I told him. Erik sighed, he knew I had a point.

"Poor care is counted as neglect and abuse." He kept on.

"Erik, my parents are filthy rich, they can hire the BEST lawyer in France if they wanted to." I said desperately. Before Erik got a chance to counter, "Let's just drop this." I said, Erik nodded and sighed.

"Well, what I originally came to say was to ask you if you wanted to go to the café down the road." He asked.

"I don't know." Erik crossed into my room and sat down beside me

"Oh come on." He said, wrapping his arms around me and gave me a gentle shake.

"You're putting yourself in danger." I said, fighting back a smile.

"Come on, have a little fun Adrienne. You haven't gone out for I don't know how long." He griped. I growled playfully.

"FINE! Who woulda thought that the ex-Phantom of the Opera is trying to get ME out of the house."

"Weird, huh?" Erik asked.

"Downright insane." I said. Erik released me and we stood, I pulled on some shoes and we went to the car.

"I also need to go by the Populaire and check out how the renovations are coming." Erik informed me. We had gotten news that Erik had gotten the old Opera House and had the hardest time in hell to get workers to renovate the old building. Erik had recently given me the ballet from 'Faust' to practice, he told me if I was good enough that I would become the Prima ballerina. I worked long into many nights perfecting it, I stayed up longer than Erik, and that man stays up ALL freaking night, psycho. Erik let me sleep in on mornings whose origins were similar to that. After a while he told me I was good enough, I had the determination of a fine ballerina. I had smiled broadly at his praise.

We rode by many little apartments as we came into the quiet part of Paris and then came to the Grand Opera Populaire. Erik sighed proudly as he parked the car. We got out of the car and went inside, cleaning maids were polishing the marble, other workers were on ladders cleaning the statues. Erik was showing me what the Opera Populaire looked like in its golden days. Erik wouldn't let me see, until know and I was breathless. I was GOING TO WORK HERE! I was officially excited about this. Erik saw my reaction.

"Better than the 'Phantom of the Opera' soundstage, don't you think?" He said, elbowing me.

"'Better' is an understatement." I told him. Erik smiled, pleased.

"Come now, I want to show you the auditorium, then we'll get to supper." Erik said, taking my arm and pulling me away from the Grand Hall. Erik pulled me through a pair of pretty doors, my ADHD mind picked up every detail in just a small glimpse. I looked ahead of myself and my heart stopped.

There was the chandelier, the gold was polished and shining, the electric lights took the look away from the feeling, but it was, like I said, heart stopping. The seats were midnight blue, they curved in an arch throughout the entire gigantic room. The boxes were beautiful from what I could see.

"Alright, come on, I found you about to go into Box Five, and stopped you, but now, my dear child, you will see why I had like the infamous box so well." He said affectionately. Erik strode out into the audience, I followed him closely, he went up the stairs and walked briskly to Box Five. He opened the door and ushered me in before him I stepped in and turned to see Erik enter the room, I guess I could call it a room.

"Well, you wanted to see the view, go ahead." He said, a broad smile on his face. I turned and looked out over the entire auditorium.

"Wow." I said simply, the stage looked great and I could see everyone in the audience working clearly.

"So this is why." I said, turning to Erik. He nodded, "I saw everything I needed to see up here, from Christine to my mangers." He informed me. I smiled, HE USED HER NAME!

"Now, can we get something to eat?" I asked Erik. He smiled and nodded.

We left the Opera Populaire, and went to grab something to eat.

**A/N: Well, there you have it, I was getting a lot of reviews saying that it was hard to tell who wa stalking, I hope I fixed that, I also hope ya'll liked it.**


	8. Chapter 11

**Erik**

I sat, unamused as I watched dancers attempt ballet. Adrienne was off doing who knows what, but her ADHD made it impossible to sit still for 10 minutes.

"Next." I said as the dancer came to rest. She stepped off stage and exited.

"Who's next?" I asked Angelica, who took Adrienne's place once she left. I had hired Angelica as the new ballet mistress.

"Her name is Maybelle Delores" The next girl came, I lost my breathe, she was beautiful, with flawless ivory skin, deep blue eyes, and golden loose curls.

"Alright, what are you performing?" I managed to choke.

" The ballet from Faust." I couldn't believe it, she knew of the older operas! The pianist gave a startled cry.

"Um, I don't know Faust." He told Angelica and I, I looked to Miss Delores, who looked shattered.

"I do, I could play it." I told him, Miss Delores perked up in joy. I stood and made my way to the piano. The pianist stood in respect and I took a seat, and started to play the ballet all while watching Miss Delores perform. She was wonderful and indefinite addition to the Opera Populaire's ballet.

"Miss Delores, welcome to the Opera Populaire." I told her, clapping.

**Adrienne**

Maybelle pranced off the stage, and hugged me as she came into the Great Hall.

"OH, Adrienne, he's everything you said he would be!" She squealed merrily.

"I don't lie Maybelle." I bet ya'll are wondering what is going on, Maybelle was my babysitter when I was young, she loved classic music, she was the most heartfelt woman I knew and she was just perfect for Erik. We had recently reunited when I was at a skate park.

"He's the sweetest guy, you just have to get him alone to talk to him one on one, then he really opens up!" I told her as we went to the dormitories.

"How did you even meet Monsieur Destler?" Maybelle asked me.

"Oh, he's an old family friend." I told her.

"Wow, you are so lucky to know him." She cooed.

"Yeah, I know." I said, sounding nearly vain I smiled and sat down on my bed. Erik had offered to let me keep stayong with him , but I wanted to get the full blown experience as a ballerina. He'd excepted my decision, but I promised him to stay with him during the off season. He was happy about that. A maid came and put Maybelle's luggage in the dormitory. I watched as she pranced around the room, happy she was excepted into the ballet and that she met the man of her dreams.

**A/N, Hey, looks like Adrienne got a little mischievous, eh? **


	9. Chapter 12

I loved my dog Samaria, very much, he was more than my dog, He had protected me, Samaria was an angel with fur and four legs. That's way I broke out in tears when Erik came to me one day at the Opera House with that look in his eyes, that look he wears when he doesn't want to tell someone something.

"Adrienne, we need to talk." It was Tuesday so I hadn't been by Erik's since Saturday.

"Yeah?" I asked him, Erik laid his hand on my shoulder and pulled me away from my circle of friends.

"Samaria' s been hit." Erik told me. I was stunned.

"What?" I cried.

"I took him on a walk yesterday, and he saw a cat, and bolted out into the road as a car went by, I tried to catch him, but…" Erik trailed off there, tears stung my eyes.

"Is he okay?" I asked him.

"He's going to have to be put down, Adrienne, I'm sorry, I know Samaria meant a lot to you." Erik said, his voice as gentle as he could get. I sighed shakily.

"Can I go see him before he gets put down, please?" I asked, more like whimpered. Erik nodded and soundlessly lead me out to his car. I swallowed and got in the car, tears were rolling down my cheeks nonstop; we rode to the vet silently. As we entered the vet office, there was a nurse waiting for us, Samaria was leaving me. I know some of you are saying I'm over reacting about now, but Samaria's been the only caring thing in my life since my siblings died and up until Erik. When that is taken away from you, life just sucks, I knew I'd still have Erik, but I'd miss Samaria. We entered a room with Samaria on a table, whimpering painfully, I covered my mouth at the sight, Samaria's back legs had a cast on each, he was shaved on the side, and he just looked terrible. I whimpered as well as I approached him, he saw me and tried to get up.

"No, boy, stay down." I cooed the best I could, my voice cracking. "You're going to leave me, buddy, but you're gunna be out of pain, okay?" I told him. Samaria's brown eyes flicked to me pitifully. Tears stung my eyes all over again, and fell, Samaria whimpered and licked his nose. I gave another choked cry and patted his head. Tears stung my eyes and I whimpered. Swallowing painfully, I patted my companion's head, he whimpered and looked at me painfully.

"It's okay buddy, you did what you were meant to, you watched over me until I had a safe place to be. Now, you can go now, you've been my best friend for 13 years. Now you can rest. I'll miss you, but you'll be better off. Alright Samaria?" I asked him. He whimpered and moved his front paw towards me, I scratched his ear. The vet came in a syringe in hand. I choked out as Erik took me in his arms, I buried my face in his shoulder, I didn't fight the tears that came to my eyes, I wanted to get this over with.

"Good bye, Samaria." I whispered. After what seemed like forever, the vet left, I turned and saw Samaria's body, I bit my lip and left the room, tears blurring my vision. My throat tight, I kept my head down, not wanting anyone I didn't know to see me crying. I just sat down heavily in Erik's car, put my head in my hands and cried my heart out. Samaria was gone, forever.

**Erik **

"Do you want to bury the dog's body?" The vet asked after Adrienne had left the room. I looked at him, shaking my head.

"I don't think she wants to see this dog's body in this shape again." I told him. He only nodded. I sighed heavily and went to meet Adrienne in the car. She didn't even look up as I sat down in the car next to her, I knew what it was like to lose the one thing that had cared about me for so long. I cleared my throat and started the car, driving towards my home. I wasn't about to let her go back to work right now. Adrienne didn't say a word as I parked the car in the drive way, she only lifted her head from her hands, her eyes blood shot. I took the key from the ignition, resting my hand in my lap, I looked at the girl. She didn't bother getting the hair out of her face, so I reached over and tucked it behind her ear, she looked at me.

"It was about time he died, just, why so painfully?" She asked me, her voice cracking.

"I wish I could tell you." I told her, not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks for being honest." She told me. "It really bugs me when adults try to lie, it only makes things hurt more." She muttered. I got out of the car after she did. Not wanting to make her feel like I was abandoning her. She looked over her shoulder as she waited for me to unlock the door for her. I sent her a weary look and let the teen in. She passed through the door with the silence of a ghost and I heard her shut the door to her room quietly. She gave an anguished, yet muted cry from her room. I sighed heavily.

**Adrienne**

I thought laying down on my old bed would make me feel better, but it didn't, it only tore at my heart more. I hoped this pain would soon pass.


	10. Chapter 13

I glanced into Adrienne's room from my desk; that dog had been her best friend, it had been two months, yet Adrienne still was hurting over Samaria, I was tempted to take her to the pound and get her a new dog, but that was a possible mistake. I wouldn't get her another dog unless she asked for one. The young teen sat on her bed, hugging her knees, gazing out the window opposing her bed with a glassy haze. Seeing the young girl in so much pain, it hurt me to even look at her. I sighed as I heard a knock at the front door. Gazing at Adrienne for one last moment I went to answer the door. I was surprised to see Maybelle. I cleared my throat nervously.

"Is Adrienne here?" She asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Adrienne hasn't let since we got back from the vet." I told her, stepping back to let her in.

"We were all worried about her, she always talked about Samaria like he was a person." Maybelle told me, smiling wearily. I nodded.

"Samaria was all she had for a while until I took her in myself." I told Maybelle.

"Really? What about her parents?" Maybelle asked. I looked at her.

"They hadn't cared since her sisters were killed." I whispered quietly. Glancing towards the direction of Adrienne's room.

"Oh, can I go see her?" Maybelle asked. I nodded leading her to Adrienne's room. I stood there for a moment, thinking that the teen would notice us. When she didn't I grew worried, knocking.

"Maybelle's here to see you." I told her. Adrienne didn't even acknowledge me. So I just stepped back and let Maybelle enter the room. I left the two women to be alone with each other, Maybelle knowing Adrienne far longer than I, after I left the doorway; Maybelle closed the door behind her.

**Adrienne**

Erik told me Maybelle was here to see me, I didn't care right now who came to see me. I just wanted Samaria back I couldn't help but think I'd never see him again, that dog was my best friend. Then I just wanted to curl up in a ball and be left alone. Maybelle closed the door as Erik left the doorway. I huffed looking at her.

"Have you eaten?" Maybelle asked me. I shook my head. Maybelle sat down on the bed beside me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder, she brought me closer to her, kissing the top of my head motherly.

"Baby, you need to eat." She told me gently. I didn't reply.

"You don't want Erik to be alone if you get sick, Adrienne, I know you cared a lot about Samaria, but you can't just mope around, you're the prima ballerina, we need you at the Opera House." Maybelle told me. I sighed, looking at her.

"I know, I need to get back to work, do you know what Opera we're working on?' I asked her. She smiled.

"Erik will walk you through it Honey, but I need to go, I have a babysitting job down the road and decided to come and check on you." Maybelle hugged me and kissed my cheek lovingly, getting up, she left my room, I watched her go. Erik stood to bid her farewell, I smiled as I noticed he watched her go with a soft, lovey dovey look on his face. At least I was finding Erik closer when it came to love. He looked to me from the living room. He walked across the hall and leaned against my doorway.

"Do you want to go anywhere for dinner." He asked me, I shrugged, unfolding my legs, a swung them over the bed.

"I guess we could ride around." I told him, Erik smiled. He left my doorway and got the keys to the Skyline, me following checking myself in the mirror briefly before going out to meet him.


	11. Chapter 14

"What type of dog do you want Adrienne?" Erik asked me as we walked through the pound, I liked dogs and I didn't want to be without one, whether they were Samaria or not. I looked back and forth from one dog to another, they all looked like they wanted me to take them home. I would have taken them all home if I could, I didn't want a dog with too much strength. I definitely didn't want a repeat of what happened with Samaria. I came to the end of the line, and looked in at a huge dog, an Irish wolfhound sitting on his bed, his paws tucked under his chin, his eyes darted around and landed on Erik and me. They light up but he didn't stand up, it just sent the message that he'd been there for a long time, it tugged on my heartstrings, and made me fall in love with him.

"Do you want him?" Erik asked me.

"I do, but he's huge." I told Erik.

"What's your point?" He replied.

"He won't take up too much space?" I asked.

"If he does, I can always get a new house, its not like we're on low funds Adrienne." Erik told me. I swallowed, kneeling I cooed to the floor, trying to get the shaggy grey dog's attention. The dog jumped up, standing at least four feet high and bounded over to me. He lay down in front of me and I patted his head. He loved it. Erik kneeled down beside me and reached through the bars and scratched his ear.

"He's so sweet." I muttered a smile on my face. Erik stood and went into the office. He came back out with an attendant with a leash.

"His name is Zeus. He's wonderful with children and he's very lazy." Erik told me. I smiled and stood, hugging Erik around his waist.

"You are the best person I've ever met, do you know that?" I asked him. Erik laughed and hugged me back.

"It's a new title." He told me.

"Don't listen to them, they're jerkfaces." I told him. He laughed again as I pulled away.

"How old is he?" I asked the attendant.

"Three years, he just matured." She told me. Hooking the leash on Zeus. The woman handed me the end of the leash. But Erik took it instead; I glared at him playfully as we left the pound. Erik put Zeus in the back of the car; I turned around and looked at him, he tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth and he was looking around the car, almost having to crouch.

"We'll have to leave him at the house, we have the Opera tonight." Erik told me.

"Yeah, I know." I replied. Erik pulled into the drive and I froze, my parents black Porsche sat in the driveway, my mother stood on the front step, my father standing in front of us, leaning against the car. My eyes flamed, anger made my blood boil, everything I saw had a red tinge to it, I got out of the car and went after my father, he opened his arms, like I'd hug that sorry excuse of life. Grinding my teeth, squaring my jaw, I gave him my best right cut. My punch hit him square in the jaw. I heard Erik give a cry, my father curse, and my mother scream in outrage.

"What ON EARTH would make you think I actually wanted you in my life after what you did TO ME!" I screamed at him.

"Adrienne!" Erik yelled, he pulled me away from my father before I could do anymore damage.

"What have you done to her you MONSTER!" My mother yelled.

"Oh so he's the monster! The man that took me in when you two wastes of life couldn't bother yourself to show me any type of affections, and when I'm finally making a name for myself, NOW YOU CHOOSE TO TAKE ME BACK, HELL NO!" I yelled. People began to come out of their houses; I could hear Zeus barking from the car. My parents were taken aback.

"Yeah, that's right, I said it." I hissed, glaring at them through my eyelashes.

"Where's Samaria?" My mother asked.

"OH LIKE YOU CARE, JUST MORE MONEY DOWN THE DRAIN FOR YOU SORRY LITTLE SL-" Erik slapped is hand over my mouth before I could say anything else.

"Samaria got ran over, and I will fight for custody of Adrienne, and I will win. Then I will tell the whole world of you neglecting Adrienne, once I've won custody. All this, unless, you sign custody over to me without complaint." Erik told my parents, his voice dark. My parents looked scared.

"He's just bluffing, Anne." My father told my mother.

"Am I? I have some very good friends in a very popular newspaper and so many people would frown upon you, Madame and Monsieur." Erik hissed. He stood up, taking his hand from my mouth. I smiled evilly.

"And most likely everyone on jury reads that newspaper? Do you want to be humiliated in court, or just sign custody over to me and that be the end of it?" Erik asked. My parents stood quiet, people began to murmur amongst themselves on the sidewalk in front of our house.

"Fine, we'll give you custody, just give us a few days for our lawyer to get the papers ready. We'll come by then." My mother told Erik.

"Anne!" My father hissed.

"Charles! Adrienne ran away for a reason, and it took us four months to start caring that she hadn't came home, what does that say about us!" My mother hissed.

"We don't deserve Adrienne in our lives, the gentleman has done a far better job in than we could ever do. Let's just let him have her." My mother spat. It was clear that their marriage was falling apart. The two people got in the car and left Erik pulled the car into the drive. Zeus jumped out of the car and made a beeline for me, tackling me to the ground. I laughed and giggled, fighting the dog off of me. My parents are going to let Erik keep me, I have a new friend, and my career as a ballerina was taking off. Life was good.


End file.
